The real dad
by curlymonic1215
Summary: (Completed) Chris isn't Rory's real dad, but who is?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: What if Christopher was not Rory's real father, but who else could be?  
  
It was late at night and Rory was talking to Chris on the phone. Lorelai could hear her daughter talking to him about her day and what has been happening. Lorelai just sighed and closed her eyes. If only she could tell Rory the truth. If only she could tell Chris the truth. He deserved to know the truth. So did Rory. She hated herself for making Rory think Chris was whom he was. Her parents will hate her when they find out the truth. Why did she tell Chris that day? Why didn't she tell the real guy? She sighed and started to head out the door then remembering she had to tell Rory she was leaving.  
  
Lorelai: Rory I'm going out!  
  
Rory: Where, it's 10:00 at night!  
  
Lorelai: Why Luke's of course. We can't live without his precious coffee  
  
Rory: (laughing) Ok mom bring me back one  
  
Lorelai: Ok sweets.  
  
Rory smiles and heads back to her phone conversation with Chris.  
  
~Luke's~  
  
Lorelai walks into the diner not caring that it says closed. Luke looks up and smiles.  
  
Lorelai: Coffee for the go. Make that 2  
  
Luke: Coming right up  
  
Luke: So where's Rory?  
  
Lorelai: Talking to Chris  
  
Luke: Oh  
  
Lorelai gets her coffee and leaves when she walked through the door she hears Rory telling Chris the words that he never deserved to hear from Rory's mouth.  
  
Rory: I love you dad  
  
Lorelai sighed. Chris didn't deserve to hear those words, Luke did.  
  
A/n: So what do you think? Please tell me what you think. 


	2. 2nd chapter

A/n: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. You guys are truly wonderful. Here is the next chapter of course!  
  
She walked into the doorway still upset over never telling the truth. Why was this haunting her now? Why couldn't it haunt her 16 years ago when the truth needed to be told? Why now? She knew the answer to that question. Because 16 years ago she was afraid to tell the truth, now the truth turned itself around and bit her in the ass. She should have told him when it happened. Now he would never believe her. He would hate her forever now. So would Chris and everyone else in this world. Rory would hate her definitely. Always lying to her about who her father really was. She could never tell Rory the truth, but she had too. She had to tell her the truth soon before it became too late. Now she just had to figure when that time would be. She heard Rory hang up the phone and come to find her. Rory was always a little happier every night after Christopher called. The child loved talking to him. Of course every night that she would say good night dad it meant Lorelai should feel even guiltier for doing what she did. God she couldn't even tell her daughter, her best friend the truth! Sometimes she wished she could go back in time and tell the truth but that would never happen. Damn that stupid truth thing! She thought to herself. No, she was going to have to do this herself, as soon as she found the right time.  
  
Rory: Hey mom.  
  
Lorelai: Hey Ror. Um how's um Chris doing?  
  
Rory: He's doing well.  
  
Lorelai: Good, that's good.  
  
Rory: Yeah well I'll have my coffee but I have to go and do some more homework and go to bed. I have a test tomorrow.  
  
Lorelai: Ok sweets. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Rory: good night.  
  
Rory kissed her mom good night and went into her room to finish the homework.  
  
Lorelai sighed. She was always so happy after she talked to Chris. Lorelai could always tell. God why didn't she ever tell her the truth? Maybe because it would always be so hard to tell. Than night she went to bed still upset because she never did tell the truth to Chris. Sometimes she wished she had. Though of course she never did. She went to bed still thinking about the truth. She had to tell it someday. Maybe this whole truth thing will go away soon, maybe she would get lucky but she doubted it. The truth would have to be revealed someday. She soon fell asleep forgetting all about her dilemma and the truth with Rory.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Rory and Lorelai were sitting at table while drinking coffee and eating their breakfast. Rory was talking about something at school while Lorelai made her sarcastic remarks as usual. Just then Luke came over and poured more coffee. Lorelai sighed still thinking about the truth. The truth that Christopher isn't Rory's biological father, Luke was.  
  
A/n: Ok so tell me what you think. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I am so glad you like it. Please continue those lovely reviews. 


	3. 3rd chapter

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews. This story is working out better than I thought. This chapter is loner and I am working with getting the characters more "in character." People keep asking me to explain about the whole "When and why and stuff like that with Lorelai and Luke I promise in later chapters it will be explained and maybe a little in this chapter. I haven't gotten to that yet but I promise it will be explained. Ok so now I am done with my rambling and here is the story!  
  
After Rory left for Chiliton Lorelai went to the counter to grab some donuts. She looked at Luke who was cleaning the counter then smiled.  
  
Lorelai: (smiling) I remember when I first walked in here. You were doing that exact same thing.  
  
Luke: (gruffly) What do you want?  
  
Lorelai pretended to look hurt and frowned at Luke.  
  
Lorelai: (pouting) Why Luke can't I just reminisce about old memories. I'm hurt Lucas you won't play along with me.  
  
Luke: (warningly) Lorelai. He said her name as if she was a petulant child doing something she shouldn't be doing.  
  
Lorelai: Ok, ok I'm going to get my donuts and leave Mr. Grouch. When you were 18 you were never like this.  
  
Luke: (annoyed) Lorelai would you please stop bring up the past.  
  
Lorelai: Oh all right I'm leaving now.  
  
Lorelai sighed as she walked out the door. She liked doing that to Luke, bugging him until he told her to leave. She wondered he would be if she ever told him that Rory was his daughter. She would have to tell him someday. She knew that someday was soon she just didn't know how soon. She walked into the inn and past Michel who was telling a customer that he was not deaf and could hear the bell the first time they rung it. Lorelai just laughed. She headed into the kitchen to see Sookie trying to cook something. She looked towards Lorelai and smiled.  
  
Sookie: I am trying something new. Here try this. She said as she handed Lorelai a spoon. She tasted and gave thumbs up to Sookie.  
  
Lorelai: Umm very good.  
  
Sookie: I thought so too.  
  
Lorelai sat down and talked to her best friend for a while. She soon forgot about her little dilemma for the day but was soon reminded of it when she went home and saw Rory doing some homework at the table.  
  
Rory: Hey mom. How was work?  
  
Lorelai: Oh you know. Sookie burned things Michel was stubborn, same thing just a different day. You want to go to Luke's for dinner?  
  
Rory: Sure, but I have to leave early because I have a test to study for.  
  
Lorelai: Ok  
  
Lorelai saw this as a chance. She was going to do it. Tonight after dinner she would come home from Luke's with Rory and tell her the truth. She had to do it sooner or later and sooner seemed to be better. Even if she would hate her for the rest of her life she had to tell her tonight.  
  
~Luke's~  
  
Lorelai: So today at the inn Sookie decided that she was going to try and poison Michel because he told her that all of her cooking sucked.  
  
Rory: (laughing) Oh my god did she succeed?  
  
Lorelai: She gave him some food and the rest of the day he didn't come out of the bathroom fearing he would puke.  
  
Rory: Poor Michel  
  
When they got home Lorelai closed the door and closed her eyes. Now would be the time.  
  
Lorelai: Hey Rory can I tell you something?  
  
Rory: Sure, what is it?  
  
A/n: Ok that's that. The chapter is a page longer. The next chapter Lorelai tells Rory the truth. What is going to happen? How is Rory going to react? 


	4. 4th chapter

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews. In this chapter I tried and re edited it so that it is so redundant. In this chapter Lorelai tells Rory the truth, but how does Rory react. All that will be found out in this chapter so enjoy!  
  
Rory: Yeah sure mom, what is it?  
  
Lorelai: Why don't you sit down.  
  
Rory: (confused) Mom is everything ok?  
  
Lorelai: (bluntly) Chris isn't you father. She said quickly wanting so bad to get it over with.  
  
Rory: (confused) What?  
  
Lorelai: Rory Chris isn't your biological father.  
  
Rory: That's...impossible. He has to be!  
  
Lorelai: (sighing) Rory listen to me. Yes I had sex with your dad but.....  
  
Rory: (angrily) But what mom! 16 years and you are now telling me Chris isn't my father! Well then who is! What the hell were you when you were 16 some type of whore!  
  
Rory saw the look on her mom's face and immediately regretted saying the things she just said. She couldn't deal with this. How could her mom, her best friend lie to her all these years? She couldn't think of anything to say so she got up and was about to walk out the door when her mom stopped her.  
  
Lorelai: (quietly) Rory just please come home at some point don't make the mistake I did and come back home tonight at least.  
  
Rory didn't know what to say so she continued her way and walked out the door.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Emily and Lorelai were bickering again. This time because she brought home a D on her Science test. Emily was livid and Lorelai couldn't take it anymore so she got up to leave.  
  
Emily: (Angrily) Young lady don't you walk out that door away from me!  
  
Lorelai: Watch me! And with that she left, not planning on coming home anytime soon.  
  
~Stars Hollow~  
  
Lorelai had asked the driver to take her somewhere anywhere away from her house, so he took her here. Some town called Stars Hollow. She didn't know her way around but saw that the place was small so just started walking. Soon she started getting hungry so she stopped at a hardware store to ask where she could find something to eat. She came across a young man who looked to be a couple years older than her maybe a little more. He looked up and smiled.  
  
Luke: May I help you?  
  
Lorelai: Uh yeah I think. Do you know where the nearest food place is?  
  
Luke: You new here aren't you?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, could you please tell me where I can find food? This guy was obviously flirting with her and to tell you the truth she liked it. She had Chris but he could wait for now.  
  
Luke: Oh yeah um here let me show you. He said guiding her out the door.  
  
That day Luke had shown Lorelai around Stars Hollow. By the end the day she started to like Luke and didn't want to leave. Around dinner time they went to a place called Miss. Patty's where Luke actually KISSED her. Lorelai being the boy crazy girl she was kissed him back and they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. Who cares about Chris right now. Thought Lorelai to herself as she again kissed Luke. She decided to get a room in the independence inn for the night. Little did she know that night is what started it.  
  
Lorelai: So Luke do you want to come up to the room maybe for a little bit?  
  
Luke: Yeah sure.  
  
They walked up to the room and Lorelai sat down on the bed next to Luke who kissed her. Before Lorelai knew it she was laying on top of Luke kissing him. That night Lorelai let herself be free and had sex with Luke Danes.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Lorelai sighed. Yes she really hoped Rory would come back tonight no matter how mad she was at her. Now she just had to tell Luke.  
  
A/n: So how do you like it? I gave a little information as to how and when and all that stuff on what happened and how Rory became Luke's. Oh and in my story Luke was more girl crazy than he is now. We don't know what he was like so you can't say he wasn't. Anyway do what you do best and review! 


	5. 5th chapter

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews. Oh and also for anyone who is wondering, this story takes place around the middle of the first season. Jess has never come to Stars Hollow yet so Rory doesn't know him. This story is completely an AU she isn't going to be paired with anyone.  
  
~Rory's POV~  
  
How could she? How could she lie to me all these years and just now tell me that Chris isn't my father? I have always trusted her. She was my best friend and now this! How could she! And who the hell is my real father? Some guy she hasn't seen since she was 16!? Then of course her saying to come home tonight. Of course I'll come home! I wonder why she specifically said tonight.  
  
Rory was just walking around Stars Hollow. She didn't want to go home right now. She couldn't face her mom knowing what she just told her. She sighed and found herself walking to the elementary school playground. It was abandoned and the swings were swinging back and forth from the wind. Rory sat down and gently swung back and forth. She just couldn't figure out why her mom never told her the truth.  
  
~Luke's~  
  
Lorelai walked into an empty Luke's. The dinner rush had just ended so Lorelai thought this would be the perfect time to tell Luke the truth. If everyone was going to hate her it would be better if they hated her at the same time anyhow. She went and sat down and Luke looked up.  
  
Luke: (gruffly) What do you want?  
  
Lorelai: one no make that 2 cups of coffee.  
  
Luke: Is Rory joining you?  
  
Lorelai: Somehow I don't think so?  
  
Luke: Why not?  
  
Lorelai: Because of a mistake I made.  
  
Luke: What did you do this time?  
  
Lorelai: Why don't we go up to the apartment and I'll tell you.  
  
Luke: Lorelai we could stay down here.  
  
Lorelai: Believe me once I tell you, you are really going to want to be in your apartment.  
  
Luke: Ok  
  
Luke followed Lorelai up to the apartment. He wondered what was so important that she had to drag him up here to tell him. He hoped it wasn't something stupid or some sort of joke she was playing. He walked in and shut the door behind him.  
  
Luke: So what's so important?  
  
Lorelai: (sighing) Think back 16 years ago  
  
Luke: (confused) When you brought Rory to Stars Hollow?  
  
Lorelai: (quietly) no about 10 months before that  
  
Luke: sighing) When you and I had....  
  
Lorelai: Sex yeah then  
  
Luke: Lorelai listen that was a long time ago and you left me the next day. What we did was stupid and immature and...  
  
Lorelai: (quietly) and created a child  
  
Luke: What  
  
Lorelai: (quietly) Luke, Chris isn't Rory's dad.....you are.  
  
A/n: Dun, dun, dun. What's going to happen now that Lorelai told Luke the truth? What is Luke's reaction? What is going to happen!? Find out on the next chapter of the real dad. Again thank you for all of the reviews. You guys are wonderful! 


	6. 6th chapter

A/n: Ok so I realized that I never put in a disclaimer so here it is. I don't own any of these characters and I am not making any money off of them so please don't sue. Anyway thank you for all of the reviews. You guys are wonderful. Now enough of my rambling and on with the story!  
  
Lorelai searched Luke's face for any expression at all. She knew he was shocked but then again that was a given. Any man would be shocked after finding out they had a 16-year-old daughter and they never knew it. Lorelai looked at Luke hoping he would speak and break the silence but he didn't. Instead he just kept staring off into space like someone had just told him he was going to die. He looked down at Lorelai and sighed.  
  
Luke: (quietly) Mine, Rory is mine? He asked hoping to hear something different than what he had just heard.  
  
Lorelai: (quietly) Yeah, she's yours.  
  
Again Luke went speechless. It couldn't be. After 16 years she now decided to tell him that he fathered a child? And Rory no less! He had always loved Rory like he was his own but he never expected to find out that she actually was his daughter. No, that was an unexpected twist in this whole thing. How could Lorelai never tell him Rory was his daughter?  
  
Luke: How could you never tell me?  
  
Lorelai: I, I don't know. When I found out I was pregnant I knew it was yours but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. After she was born I told myself that I would move here and then I would tell yo but I never did. Years and years passed and I kept telling myself to pretend the same thing over and over again. I kept telling myself that Chris was her father. Even after knowing the truth I guess I could just never bring myself to say that I had cheated on Chris.  
  
Luke: But you did. You cheated on Chris and you got pregnant. You never bothered to tell me, you never bothered to even give me a sign. I have known you for 16 years and never once did you even give me a sign that Rory was my child, my daughter.  
  
Lorelai: Luke I am really sorry for never telling you. I regretted so much for never telling you. I would always watch and see the way you were with Rory and every time I would just push myself to say that it doesn't matter, that I should let everybody think Chris was the father.  
  
Luke closed his eyes. He was mad. Mad at Lorelai for never telling him Rory was his. One stupid mistake and he never even knew the consequences. He never knew that he fathered a child. He needed time to think about things. He needed time to think about everything with Lorelai and he needed her to leave now before he said or did anything that he would later regret. He opened his eyes and looked at Lorelai.  
  
Luke: Just go home. Let me think about all of this alone and without you. Please don't stay away from me forever. It has been 16 years since I let you walk out of my life but now I can't. Now I need you in my life. I need you to stay Lorelai. I won't let you walk away this time. This time I want to be there for my daughter at least if you walk away now. I'll fight. I'll fight for custody of Rory.  
  
Lorelai was shocked. She had never planned on running away. She had never planned on leaving but Luke wanting custody just seemed so strange to hear. He was mad and Lorelai could tell that much but he was trying to sound collected. She didn't know what to say. He would fight for custody of Rory if she ran away. She had on question that she needed to know so she decided to ask.  
  
Lorelai: What if, what if I don't run away?  
  
Luke: Then all I ask of you is to let me be involved in her life.  
  
A/n: Ok so how do you like it? I know Luke would be mad and I tried to tell you throughout the story that he is mad but unlike Rory he didn't blow up at her. Instead he chose to tell her exactly what would happen if she decided to run away and all of that. So anyway please review! 


	7. 7th chapter

A/n: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. You guys are wonderful and I really appreciate the reviews.  
  
Lorelai walked home slowly not wanting to see Rory if she were there. Its funny for the first time in her life Lorelai was actually avoiding her own daughter, someone she always thought of as her best friend. Of course after this little "revelation" she doubted Rory would ever speak to her again. She walked to her house then went inside. She saw Rory in her room reading a book and was automatically relived that she had come home, not wanting her to run away and make all the mistakes that she did, mostly just cutting off connections with her like she had done with her own parents. But either way she doubted Rory would ever become pregnant at 16 like she did. Rory was a lot smarter than she ever was a child. Lorelai silently walked to the kitchen then started making some coffee. Leave it to coffee to cheer her up in a time like this. She sat down then flipped thought some old bills and mail junk on the table. She was really in no mood to do anything. She sighed then thought of the one person that kept coming to her mind, Luke. Let him be in her life. He had always been in her life. Maybe not as a father figure but he was always in her life. Hell even before he new that Rory was his daughter he was in her life more than Chris ever was. Chris, she would have to tell him at some point the truth. He could wait. He wasn't as important as telling Luke and Rory. Two people she had always cared about and always would. Lorelai heard Rory's door open even more and could hear the footsteps coming into the kitchen. She had to tell Rory that Luke was her father. Maybe she wouldn't be so mad then. Though that was highly unlikely. Rory came into the kitchen and sat down next to her mom.  
  
Rory: (quietly) I'm sorry for the things I said earlier.  
  
Lorelai: That's ok. I don't blame you for saying them. I guess I deserved it.  
  
Rory: So if Chris isn't my father then who is?  
  
Lorelai: (bluntly) Luke  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: Luke is your father.  
  
Rory was in utter shock. Luke, Luke was her father. That didn't seem possible. Had he known? Is that why he always cared for her? No that couldn't be. He would have told her. Lorelai would have told her sooner if Luke already knew. Well at least her mom and her actually knew the person. At least he wasn't just some guy who knocked her mother up then left. That was already a huge relief to Rory.  
  
Rory: I, I have to go to my room. I have some homework to finish.  
  
Lorelai just nodded and Rory left. She was thankful she knew the truth know. She was glad that Luke was her father. She loved Luke and now this just gave her a reason to love him like a father. Maybe now she would finally have a father figure around to love, cause she sometimes felt that Chris would never be that.  
  
A/n: Ok that's the next chapter. Sorry for the shortness. The next chapter will be longer and better. In the next chapter the romance will begin, bet between who? I start school tomorrow (the 3rd) and so the next chapter should be posted sometime this weekend, probably Sunday. Thank you for everyone who reads and reviews my story. You guys are the greatest! 


	8. 8th chapter

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews. This chapter is long and a lot better than most so please when you finish reading it review and tell me what you thought. I write the best when I get reviews so I really need reviews. Thanks! So now on with the story!  
  
It had been a week since Lorelai had given her explanations to everyone, or at least Luke and Rory. Those were the two that needed to know the most. Everyone else could wait a while. Lorelai slowly walked into Luke's diner. She and Rory's relationship had taken a small turn for the worse. Rory was still upset with Lorelai for keeping this from her but she was talking to her so Lorelai took that as a small start. She would be back to normal sooner or later, though Lorelai hoped it would be sooner rather than later. She walked up to the counter and sat down. Luke looked up from washing the counter and went back to work.  
  
Luke: What can I get you?  
  
Lorelai: (thinking) Um I'll have an egg white omelet with a glass of orange juice.  
  
Luke looked up, surprised at what Lorelai ordered.  
  
Luke: You are Lorelai right? Cause the Lorelai I know would.....  
  
Lorelai: Yeah I know but I figured I would see what you liked in that specific order.  
  
Luke: Oh....yeah well um here's your order.  
  
5 minutes later Luke came out of the kitchen with her order. He sat it down in front of her and she just picked at it for a moment. Finally Luke decided to make conversation.  
  
Luke: So how's Rory?  
  
Lorelai: (surprised) Oh Rory, she's fine. School should end soon so she's been studying for those finals that they give her.  
  
Luke: Oh yeah well studying is good. Rory's a good kid.  
  
Lorelai: (quietly) I know  
  
Lorelai started to eat her food for a little bit but then stopped. She looked at Luke who she could tell was really trying to avoid talking to her. Well that was to bad because she wanted to talk to him.  
  
Lorelai: I'm sorry Luke  
  
Luke looked at her in confusion. He couldn't think of why she would say that she was sorry but then realized what she was saying.  
  
Luke: Lorelai I know that you're sorry. You don't need to tell me.  
  
Lorelai: I just figured...I mean (Quietly) She thinks of you as a father figure  
  
Luke: (confused) What?  
  
Lorelai: (quietly) You have always been there for her. I mean before you even knew she was your daughter you still cared about everything. You still cared about her school and her life, and I thank you for that. I think its great that you still want to be involved and...  
  
Luke: (suddenly) Will you go out with me?  
  
Now it was Lorelai's turn to be confused. Wouldn't Luke be mad? Why wasn't he mad? Was he insane? She tells him that after 16 years he fathered a child and he never even knew it and now he asks her out!  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Luke: I like you Lorelai. I always have and I want to be apart of your life. I want to be apart of Rory's life. So please will you go out with me?  
  
Lorelai: (shocked) Yes  
  
Luke: You will?  
  
Lorelai: Yes  
  
Luke: Thank you so much. How about Friday night around 7? I'll pick you up.  
  
Lorelai: Sound's great.  
  
A/n: Ok so not much longer but, it is 2 pages long. Anyway please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I really need to know. 


	9. 9th chapter

A/n: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. You guys are the greatest. So now here's the next chapter!  
  
~Friday~  
  
Lorelai couldn't believe she was actually dating Luke. It seemed almost impossible that he was even speaking to her. Rory had started talking to her again too but Lorelai could tell the relationship would never be the same, but what they had was still close. It was 6:00 and an hour before Luke came to pick her up. Lorelai finished doing her hair and then went downstairs to have some coffee before the date. Rory had gone to Lane's for the night. She was just finishing her 2nd cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. She sighed the walked to the door. She really hoped this date would go well. She was in for a big surprise when she opened the door. Luke was dressed in a nice casual pair of Jeans and had a very nice sweatshirt on. He had taken off the cap.  
  
Luke: (quietly) So are you ready?  
  
Lorelai: What? Oh yeah I'm all set.  
  
Luke was equally impressed with Lorelai. She had a very nice pair of faded jeans and unlike most of her other clothes they were actually....well normal pair of jean. Her shirt was the same way normal. Luke just smiled and opened the door for her.  
  
Luke: Well we better get going. He said softly.  
  
Lorelai just smiled and walked out the door. Yes, she really wanted this date to go well. She got into the passengers side and Luke walked over to the drivers seat. He sat down and started to drive.  
  
Lorelai: So where are we going? She asked trying to make conversation. Luke looked at her and had the slow grin coming across his face. Lorelai also smiled. Now she had it going.  
  
Luke: You'll see  
  
Lorelai: (pouting) Please Lukey  
  
Luke: It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Soon Luke pulled up to a beautiful restaurant. Lorelai mouth dropped open. She was in complete shock.  
  
Lorelai: (shocked) Luke this is beautiful. This place is the greatest.  
  
Luke: Do you like it?  
  
Lorelai: Like it? I love it. Luke I can't believe you ever thought of here. It's beautiful.  
  
Luke: (quietly) Just like you  
  
Lorelai looked over at him and smiled.  
  
Lorelai: You are truly amazing you know that.  
  
Luke: You are equally amazing Lorelai.  
  
That night was the best time Lorelai had had in a long time. They talked about everything they could think of and more. To Lorelai it was a match made in heaven. Soon the end of the night came and Luke walked Lorelai up to her door.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you Luke. This night couldn't have gotten any better.  
  
Luke: Same here. Luke let out a shaky breath and then unexpectedly leaned in and kissed Lorelai.  
  
A/n: So what do you think? Good, bad, horrible. Please review and tell me. The next chapter will be up in a week. Again thank you for all of the reviews. 


	10. 10th chapter

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Something happened and one of my stories was reported for some reason. Well anyway I apologize for the long wait and here's the next chapter.  
  
Lorelai looked up at Luke. He had just kissed her. She thought he would be mad, he would hate her and never want to speak to her but he just...kissed her. She went to speak but nothing came out of her mouth. Again she tried and this time she spoke.  
  
Lorelai: I-  
  
Luke: (quietly) Lorelai Gilmore I love you more than anything in this world. I haven't kissed you for over 16 years and that felt like I was heaven just now. Please let me have a chance with you. He softly begged.  
  
Lorelai was speechless. How could she have not known? All these years her and Luke claimed to just be friends but this?  
  
Lorelai: How come....how come you never told me this? She asked still not knowing what to say.  
  
Luke: I was always afraid. I mean before I knew the truth about Rory I always figured you and I never had a chance. I mean you basically had Chris and stuff and I just started to accept that and-  
  
Lorelai cut him off at that.  
  
Lorelai: No, I never had Chris. Luke I love you. I have always loved you. I just always thought you hated me for running away from you.  
  
Luke: Lorelai I could never be mad at you.  
  
They kissed again but this time Lorelai broke away.  
  
Lorelai: I better go in. Rory is waiting and you know so yeah I guess I have to go. She said softly.  
  
Luke: Ok. I'll see you tomorrow Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: (softly) See you then. She said before turning around and heading in. Tonight was the best night she had had in over 16 years. She thought silently to herself.  
  
~Next morning~  
  
Lorelai woke up to the sum shining brightly in her eyes.  
  
Rory: up, up, up! I want to know every detail about last night. She smiled as Lorelai opened her eyes.  
  
Rory: So how did the date go? She asked, still smiling.  
  
Lorelai: Well are you starting like me again? She asked softly.  
  
Rory sighed then looked at her mom.  
  
Rory: (quietly) I guess. We should um probably tell grandma and grandpa and obviously Chris but I guess I'm kind of over it. Besides its like Luke was always more of a father figure than Chris ever was anyway so I guess it doesn't really matter. Rory quickly smiled then looked at her mom.  
  
Rory: So...details!  
  
Lorelai smiled and proceeded to tell Rory everything. She was glad everything was working out. Though Rory was right. Soon she would have to tell everyone else.  
  
A/n: Ok sorry for the really long wait. I couldn't update anything for a week because my account was blocked from updating stuff for that long.(Don't ask why 'cause I don't even know why.) Then I had to finish this chapter and I've had a ton of homework. So now I'm gonna' stop rambling about excuses and stop talking. I promise the next chapter will be up in a week at the most. Here's a preview.  
  
Next week on Gilmore Girls:  
  
Narrator: Lorelai has told the truth to both Rory and Luke but now she must face her parents and tell Chris the truth. Sparks fly between Lorelai and Luke but where does Rory fit in to all of this? Find out next week on Gilmore girls! 


	11. 11th chapter

A/n: Ok thanks for the reviews. You guys are wonderful. Last chapter I only received one review and I really need more! Please if you read this chapter please review it. I don't care if its only one word just review!  
  
It had been a week since Lorelai's date with Luke. They had grown extremely closer and had gone on a ton more dates. Rory came into the living room and smiled when she saw her mom. Yes Rory and Lorelai had gotten back together with their relationship also. For Lorelai life couldn't be worse, until the phone rang.  
  
Rory: I'll get it!  
  
She ran over and grabbed the phone before her mom could get to it.  
  
Rory: Hello?  
  
Chris: Hey, Rory?  
  
Rory looked shocked. She had completely forgotten about Chris. Shoot how was she going to do this. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.  
  
Rory: Um yeah...dad mom wants to talk to you for a second.  
  
Rory threw the phone over to Lorelai. Lorelai looked at her pouting.  
  
Rory: Tell him! Whispered Rory harshly.  
  
Lorelai pouted but then talked into the receiver.  
  
Lorelai: Uh yeah hi Chris  
  
Chris: Hey Lorelai. What's up?  
  
Lorelai: (sighing) Listen Chris I need to tell you something. Well the truth is that you're not really Rory's father.  
  
Chris was silent for a moment. "What do you mean I'm not Rory's father?"  
  
Lorelai: Well you see 16 years ago I kind of cheated on you for a day and I came to Stars Hollow and well.....I had sex with Luke and so now Luke is Rory's father! She blurted out quickly.  
  
The world seemed to stop at that exact moment. Nothing seemed to be moving or even breathing for that matter. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Chris spoke.  
  
Chris: (softly) Lorelai you can't...you can't be serious. All these years and I'm not....I'm not Rory's father?  
  
Lorelai: Chris I am so sorry. I wish I had of told you sooner but I couldn't. I never wanted to hurt you, honestly. She said trying to make him not hate her. Though even she knew nothing was going to change this.  
  
Chris: (angrily) I hate you Lorelai Gilmore! I hate you for everything your worth! 16 years I thought I fathered a child! 16 years and now I find out I don't! You asshole!  
  
Lorelai went to speak but chose better not too. Instead she listened to all of the nasty comments come from Chris and she knew she deserved every one of them. After a while Chris got sick of yelling and just hung up. Rory who had by now left the room was doing homework. She had heard everything Chris had said to her mom. Part of her knew he was right. Her mom shouldn't have kept what she did a secret. It was wrong in every way possible. But in her world it sounded like a young child listening to her parents say they were getting a divorce. She would never see Chris again. She knew that much. Her life would change forever and in more ways than one. Why did her mom keep this a secret she would never know? Though she knew one thing. She knew her life would never be the same.  
  
A/n: Ok there's the next chapter. It's a bit longer than some others and Lorelai finally told Chris. Next chapter she will tell her parents. 


	12. 12th chapter

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews. I've read your comments and I tried to make this chapter better. Please if you notice something wrong leave it in the review and I will again work harder at fixing it.  
  
~3 months later~  
  
Lorelai sighed as she sat down to drink her coffee. 3 months, it had been 3 months since she told her parents about the whole Chris and Luke deal. You can't say they were happy about it 'cause they were the complete opposite. They practically threw her out of the house and told her to never come back! Things around Stars Hollow had also changed. Everybody knew about Luke and Lorelai dating. That would never have been kept a secret. They still didn't know about Luke being Rory's father though. That would be kept a secret. The one thing that really changed was Rory. She was so different now, always angry with Lorelai for something or other. The whole thing with Chris had a major effect on her. Lorelai's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open.  
  
"Rory, is that you," called Lorelai from the kitchen.  
  
"Who else would it be," asked Rory again angry about something.  
  
"And so it begins," mumbled Lorelai to herself.  
  
The door to Rory's room slammed shut and Lorelai closed her eyes. Why won't she talk to me? Lorelai wondered out loud. Maybe another cup of coffee at Luke's would solve her problems for now.  
  
"I'm going to Luke's," shouted Lorelai to nobody in particular.  
  
"Whatever," shouted Rory  
  
Lorelai shut the door and began to walk. Maybe Luke could help her with Rory. Thought Lorelai sadly. Where was her best friend? Why was she acting like this? Lorelai didn't know what happened to her daughter but she sure wanted her back 'cause if truth be told she really needed her right now.  
  
A/n: Wow, that was really short. Sorry about that but the next chapter will be a lot longer. I promise that. I wanted to see how you like the idea with Rory so please review me and tell me what you thought. I would really appreciate the feedback. Thanks to all those who commented on my last chapter. I hope I improved with this one a little. 


	13. last chapter

A/n: Ok guys I didn't receive any reviews for the last chapter! You guys have to review and tell me what you thought. I am trying to improve this story but I need to know what I'm doing wrong so review this chapter please!  
  
Lorelai walked into the quiet diner. Most of the people were gone but some were still there. Luke walked down from upstairs and saw Lorelai. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Luke: What's wrong? He asked noticing her sad face.  
  
Lorelai: Rory. She won't talk to me anymore. All she does is come home and go to her room. I'm really worried about her.  
  
Luke: I'm sure she'll be ok.  
  
Lorelai: But she's been acting like this for 3 months now. I just wish she would talk to me about it.  
  
Luke: (frustrated) Lorelai she's a 16-year-old girl. 3 months ago you changed her life by telling her I'm her father. How do you expect her to act? Like nothing ever happened and her life was just like any other 16- year-old girl? "Cause that's not true. He said getting angry.  
  
Lorelai: (angrily) Well she should at least talk to me!  
  
With that Lorelai stalked out the diner door angrily. She was going to talk to Rory whether she liked it or not that girl was going to talk to her!  
  
~The house~  
  
Lorelai: Rory Gilmore get your butt in here right now! Screamed Lorelai the second she got into the house.  
  
Rory came sulking into the living room sighing when she saw her mom.  
  
Rory: What are you so angry about? Did Luke brake up with you or something? She said snobbishly.  
  
Lorelai: No! Rory you have not had a decent conversation nor have we talked about things in what seems like forever. I really want to talk to you and find out what's going on. Please talk to me and tell me what's going on. She said. Her voice growing softer and softer.  
  
Rory: Nothing is wrong. It's just.....I mean it seems so different and all. I havn't spoken to dad...I mean Chris in forever and I miss him. He may not be my father but I do miss him.  
  
Lorelai: (softly) Oh Rory. Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Rory: (quietly) I was.....afraid, afraid that he wouldn't want to talk to me 'cause I wasn't really his daughter. I was afraid that you wouldn't want me to talk to him.  
  
Lorelai: Rory honey Chris may not be your real father but you can always talk to him. He is what you have known to be your father for 16 years. I don't want you to just stop talking to him because of what I did. In fact if anything I want you to keep talking to him.  
  
Rory: I guess  
  
Lorelai: So you're not angry with me anymore?  
  
Rory: I could never be.  
  
Lorelai: Good  
  
A/n: Ok that was stupid! Well this story is done because I am tired of writing it and nobody likes it. So there! Done! Fini! 


End file.
